Amor, Tragedia ymucho Drama
by kuroko22
Summary: Historias de los personajes de Vampire Knight, basadas en diferentes canciones que han logrado inspirarme. Las parejas serán variadas y las historias pueden estar relacionadas o no. Principalmente el KanamexZero, otras parejas Yaoi la mayoría y tal vez una que otra Hetero.


**Por favor disfruten, por que de esta pareja hay muy poco para mi gusto.**

**Inspirado en la canción:**

** "Quiero ser tu héroe" de Enrique Iglesias.**

* * *

_**Quiero ser tu héroe….**_

Estas ahí sentado viéndome con esas joyas amatistas, esa mirada que está llena de amor….amor que solo me pertenece a mí, tú sonríes y yo solo puedo sonreírte de regreso…..tu mirada me atrapa, tu sonrisa me cautiva, tu voz me encarcela…..y yo solo puedo pensar….

**Si una vez yo pudiera llegar…**

**A erizar….de frio tu piel…**

Esa piel, tan blanca y suave...esa piel que sé, solo yo he tocado….y me pertenece….esa piel que me brinda calor y comodidad…..recuerdo claramente las noches en las que he tocado esa suave y tersa piel...esas noches en las que tú jadeas bajo mío, y te aferras a mi espalda….mientras yo susurro tu nombre en tus oídos…..

Zero…..

Zero…..

Zero…

**A quemar….que se yo…tu boca…**

**Y morirme allí después…**

Morirme probando esos labios y esa boca que me vuelve loco...sería un digno final para mi...y te veo ahí….sentado en el interior de este auto...y veo tus labios moverse...y yo solo puedo oír mi nombre de esos suculentos labios….esos labios de los cuales yo soy el primero y el ultimo en probar….esos labios que me pertenecen y ruegan por mi…en esas noches llenas de pasión…puedo oírte a ti…rogando por mí….

Kaname….

Kaname….

Kaname…..

Ohhh….cuan loco me vuelvo…al recordar esos momentos…

**Y si entonces…temblaras por mí…**

**Y lloraras….al verme sufrir….**

Porque yo te pertenezco, así como tú me perteneces….porque sé que me amas….tanto o más cómo yo te amo a ti….los temblores de tu cuerpo solo pueden ser provocados por mi…y tus lagrimas solo deben...para mi…..

Pero aun así la sonrisa que me estás dando en estos momentos...es lo que mejor te queda...y es como siempre te quiero ver...los rayos del sol al atardecer…iluminan tu rostro…..esa sonrisa que jamás debe desaparecer…esa sonrisa que yo deseo proteger…..

**Y sin dudar…tu vida entera dar…**

**Como yo la doy por ti…**

Porque yo moriría por ti…..así como yo deseo tu lo hagas por mí…porque yo sería egoísta….me convertiría en el más egoísta de todos solamente por ti…por tu amor….por tu cuerpo…..por tu vida…por tu misma existencia…..

Porque Zero le pertenece a Kaname…

Como Kaname le pertenece a Zero…

Pero esto es algo que tu sabes….. ¿No es cierto?

**Si pudiera ser tu héroe….**

**Si pudiera ser tu Dios…**

**Que salvarte a ti mil veces…**

**Puede ser…mi salvación….**

Porque tu eres mi luz...la luz que vino y ilumino mi oscura realidad….porque aunque soy el ser más despreciable del mundo...por ti cambiare…..deseo ser tu héroe….deseo ser tu Dios…..deseo ser tu todo…..así como tú eres mi todo…así como tú eres mi salvación…..

Ese día en que te conocí…tratando de salvar a ese pequeño gato….te volviste mi ángel….cuando te conocí….oh! Como desee ser ese gato….que acunabas en tus brazos…ese gato que estuvo a punto de morirse ahogado…..vi cómo te aventaste sin pensártelo dos veces…..y fue suficiente para cautivarme por completo…..

No me arrepiento de conocerte…

No me arrepiento de amarte…..

Así que por favor deja de llorar….

**Si supieras...la locura que llevo…**

**Que me hiere… y me mata por dentro…**

**¡y qué más da!...mira que al final….**

**Lo que importa es que te quiero….**

Y llegamos al lugar del encuentro...donde él me espera….y tus ojos están llenos de angustia …..Porque temes lo que pueda pasar….y yo te sonrió…para tranquilizarte….bajamos del auto…..y en tus ojos solo hay angustia y miedo…como odio esa mirada...y como deseo quitarla de tu rostro...y se la mejor forma de hacerlo...

Te amo…..

Te amo….

¿Quién lo diría?...ha funcionado…..me sonríes…..y yo te sonrió de regreso….

Y estoy aquí…porque aunque tu espíritu lo sea….tu cuerpo no es libre…..apresado por esa familia….que quiere quitarte tu felicidad….esos fríos ojos me ven con odio….y tu solo puedes rogarle que se detenga….

Mas él no te escucha...porque ese hombre de ojos azules...desea mi muerte…..y por más que tu supliques, eso hombre de cabellos negros y mirada zafiro...jamás te escuchara….

**Si pudiera ser tu héroe….**

**Si pudiera ser tu Dios…**

**Que salvarte a ti mil veces…**

**Puede ser…mi salvación….**

La pelea inicio...y sus hombres te detienen al tratar de detenernos...no me preocupo por que ellos no te dañaran…porque eres importante...el único que ha de ser tocado aquí...soy yo...

El único que ha de ser lastimado aquí,

Soy yo.

Los golpes no se hicieron esperar...las patadas...llegaron rápido...ambos somos buenos….ambos sabemos qué puntos golpear para hacer daño...porque ambos sabemos cómo quitar una vida...porque ambos ya hemos quitado muchas vidas….

Mi alma esta manchada lo sé...mis manos están cubiertas de sangre…pero tú me limpiaste...tu me has salvado...es por eso que cambie….

Me convertí en tu héroe….

El héroe que te salvara...no importa que...

El héroe que te dará tu libertad….

Te salvare las veces que sean necesarias….

Así que por favor….deja de llorar….

Te salvare...así como tú me salvaste a mí…

_**Haa…déjame tocarte…quiero acariciarteee….**_

_**Una vez más…..mira que al final…**_

_**Lo que importa es que te quiero…..**_

Oigo tu grito...oigo tu llanto...así como oigo el sonido de la explosión…..

Caigo al suelo...y tu luchas por llegar a mí...veo tus lagrimas...pero no puedo ir hacia ti…..cierro los ojos un momento y cuando los abro...esas joyas amatistas que tanto amo...están frente a mi….

Estas llorando...pero eso no importa...estas aquí, a mí lado...toco tu rostro...y lleno tu suave mejilla con mi sangre...tomas mi mano y gritas mi nombre….

Pero lo siento...estoy muy cansado como para responderte….

La lluvia empieza a caer, y moja tus plateados cabellos...las lagrimas y el agua se mezclan...y me suplicas que me mantenga a tu lado….y yo no comprendo…..porque yo jamás me apartare de ti….

Es imposible para mi el dejarte solo,

Zero.

No importa el que...este momento es perfecto por que, incluso ahora…..incluso al final…..

Te amo….

Te amo….

Y te lo digo en un susurro que se tu escuchas….porque aun con lagrimas en tus amatistas...sonríes para mí...porque soy el único que puedo hacerte sonreír….

**Si pudiera ser tu héroe….**

**Si pudiera ser tu Dios… **_**¡oye!**_

**Que salvarte a ti mil veces…**

**Puede ser…mi salvación….**

La lluvia sigue cayendo...y escucho sirenas a lo lejos...y te veo…hablándome...y por mi mente pasan todos esos momentos que pase contigo….

Cuando te vi rescatar a ese gato…

Cuando golpeaste al tipo que lastimo a tu hermano...

Cuando te entregaste a mí por primera vez…

Y tú sigues hablándome...y los recuerdos siguen viniendo...y aunque no deseo que esto se acabe...no tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar...

Porque al final…..tú fuiste mi salvación….

Al menos...esta vez...serás completamente libre….

Mis ojos se cierran...y pesar de que me llamas...siento mucho no poder abrirlos nuevamente….

_**Quiero ser tu ¡súper héroe!...**_

_**Si pudiera ser tu DIOS!**_

_**Por que SALVARTE A TI….¡MIL VECES!**_

Cuando las ambulancias llegaron solo vieron a un joven peliplata llorando…..

Vieron a un castaño...tendido en el suelo cubierto de sangre...y con sus ojos cerrados…..

La lluvia caía y el peliplata lloraba...pidiéndole al castaño que abriera sus orbes vino...las orbes vino que jamás volvieron a abrirse...

_**Puede ser mi salvación…..**_

_**Puede ser mi salvación….**_

y te observo a ti...llorando por mi...yo no me he ido...tienes que saberlo...estoy aquí...junto a ti...no me iré…no me alegare…..jamás me apartare de tu lado….porque yo soy el único que puede cuidar de ti…..

Y te susurro, lo que siempre he deseado...lo que siempre te he dicho...tú fuiste mi salvación por lo que yo…

_**Quiero ser….tu héroe….**_

Y sé que me has escuchado por que la sonrisa que solo está reservada para mí...vuelve a aparecer...

La ambulancia se marcha con mi cuerpo dentro...pero tú te quedas…porque sabes que yo no estoy ahí,

Sabes que yo estoy aquí….junto a ti….y que jamás me apartare de ti,

Y un susurro, tan suave que solo es dicho para mis oídos...nace de tus labios….

_Tú siempre has sido y siempre serás mi héroe…._

_Te agradezco tanto por darme mi libertad….._

_Espero nos volvamos a encontrar nuevamente…..Kaname….._

Y yo solo sonrió….porque también espero lo mismo…

* * *

**¿Merezco Revew?**

**Se aceptan peticiones de canciones junto con sus parejas favoritas.**

**Digan el nombre de la canción junto con la pareja y yo les daré un capitulo exclusivo para ustedes. **


End file.
